An Unexpected Future
by Aria184
Summary: To my readers: I have written a sequel to this, and it is called Power of Four? So, please remember to read it! Thanks!
1. Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, and the only characters I own are not in this chapter…**

**Author's Notes: Piper is in the last stages of pregnancy, and the sisters get a surprise when a demon accidentally tells them about an unexpected future.**

**An Unexpected Future**

Sunlight streamed through the window onto Piper's pillow. Piper opened her eyes slowly, blinking back the tears from exposure to the sunlight. She softly groaned and looked over to see Leo sleeping soundly. She then stood up, put on her slippers and robe, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hmmm….Lets see what's for breakfast…," Piper sighed and looked through the fridge. She decided to settle on omelets. 

A few minutes later Phoebe bounded down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Piper!"  

Piper responded with a wave of her hand, and a grunt. She was too tired to have a conversation, and too preoccupied making the omelets. 

Phoebe walked over to the coffee maker, and pouted. She pointed to Piper, "_You didn't make the coffee __again! I thought that we agreed that whoever was the first one downstairs would make the coffee!" _

Piper looked at Phoebe. "I'm too tired." She groaned. "Ok. Fine, I'm sorry. I will remember next time, OK?" Phoebe smiled innocently and teasingly said, "Well, ok…I'll forgive you this _one time." _

Paige orbed into the room in the usual white-blue lights. "Hey, guys." She wobbled a little on her feet, and walked to a nearby chair. She slowly sat down, and put her hands to her forehead. "Whoa! Dizzy!"

Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige concernedly and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I just have been a little dizzy this morning…nothing new…" She mumbled the last part under her breath. Phoebe and Piper shoot each other looks. "Anyways, did I miss anything exciting last night?"

Piper, finally awake, replied sarcastically, "It wasn't last night that was exciting…It was about 8 months ago." 

Paige looked a little confused, and Phoebe snickered. 

Piper pointed to her stomach, and raised her eyebrows at Paige.

"Piper! Ewww…I'm getting images…," Paige said in a whiny tone. She jokingly shook her head a few times. Everyone laughed, and Paige stood up and walked to the fridge. "Let's see what's for breakfast. Piper, what are you making?"

"Omelets. Want some?" replied Piper.

Paige shut the refrigerator door and put her hand on her stomach with a queasy look on her face. "Actually, I'm not feeling well. It's probably just a 'bug' that's going around. I think I'd rather have cereal, thanks though."

Phoebe walked over to Paige and put her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Are you sure you're OK? Maybe we should ask Leo to just….check?"

"Maybe later Phoebe; I just want some rest. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Alright. Well, go rest. I'll bring you up some soup or something."

"Thanks."

Paige headed upstairs.

Phoebe walked over to Piper and put her hand on Piper's stomach, "My niece tells me you need some rest, too. Actually –" Phoebe was dragged into a premonition. She gasped and fainted, falling hard to the floor. 

**Author's note: I hope everyone likes the story so far…please review and let me know if I need to do any corrections or if you would like to share suggestions with me. Thanks!**


	2. Gamul and Naruk

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, and the only characters I own are Gamul and Naruk. **

**Author's Notes: Piper is in the last stages of pregnancy, and the sisters get a surprise when a demon accidentally tells them about an unexpected future.**

**An Unexpected Future**

"Phoebe!" Piper rushed over to Phoebe and gently shook her. "Phoebe! Oh no…. Leo!...Leo!"

Paige rushed downstairs when she heard Piper frantically calling Leo. She saw Phoebe on the floor with Piper leaning over her, and crying. "Oh my – What happened, Piper?" 

"I….don't know…I think she had a premonition….but I really don't know."

Leo appeared in the usual bright blue and white lights. "What's wrong?" he asked Piper.

Piper motioned to Phoebe on the floor, and in between sobs said, "She just fainted….she hit her head pretty hard."

Leo quickly bent down next to Phoebe, and placed his hands over Phoebe's head. The familiar healing blue lights glowed from Leo's hands, and Phoebe returned to consciousness, but her eyes quickly closed. 

"It…..hurts…." Phoebe cried. She was gasping, and Piper laid her sister's head in her lap. "It's going to be OK," She said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Phoebe's fears.

Leo looked at Phoebe again, and told Piper in a hushed voice, "I sensed that she hurt her head when she fell, but I don't sense anything else wrong with her." Piper nodded her head, but said nothing. "Piper, I think you were right. She _may be having a premonition." _

"I agree, but how do we get her out of it?" Piper asked.

***

 "Gamul, I think you will be pleased…." said Naruk, "I have figured out a way to destroy the Charmed Ones."

Gamul raised his eyebrows, "Oh? So, what will _you do? Many demons much stronger than you have gone up against the Charmed Ones, and have failed. What makes you so sure you can defeat them?"_

"The unborn child will be the cause of the destruction of the Charmed Ones," replied Naruk with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Well, this is a new idea…tell me more," said Gamul with interest.

***

Leo and Piper helplessly watched Phoebe, who was still crying and had her hand over her stomach. Leo placed his hands over Phoebe's stomach, but no lights appeared. He was not surprised. He looked at Piper, and shook his head. "I can't do anything for her. I don't understand why she's not coming out of her premonition. Do you think she's having a premonition about…_you?" _

Piper looked at Leo with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you heal her? She is hurt; she's crying…"

"I know sweetie, I know." He hugged her reassuringly. "We'll figure it out…don't worry…"

"I hope you're right Leo, but no, I don't think she's having a premonition about me…I don't know what to think. "Phoebe….can you tell us what your premonition is about? Please try… It's important."

Phoebe heard Piper, and tried to control her cries of pain. "It………..hurts……It's…about… me……"

"Your premonition is about you?" Piper looked at Leo with a confused look on her face.

"Yes." Phoebe managed to say. "But…I'm….not………..pregnant."

**Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions or comments would be helpful. Thank you! **


	3. Effects of duamine

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed, but I do own Gamul.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all your reviews…sorry that this chapter is so short, but I will write more soon. **

**An Unexpected Future**

Suddenly a demon shimmered into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "How do you like my present for the baby?" He threw a handful of black powder at Phoebe, who was still crying on the kitchen floor. Her crying became shrieks of pain, as her premonition turned from bad to worse. The demon, satisfied, laughed and shimmered out of the Halliwell manor. His laugh echoed around the kitchen eerily. 

Piper yelled at Paige over Phoebe's screams, "Go get the Book of Shadows…NOW!" Paige nodded and orbed to the attic. She grabbed the book, and orbed back downstairs to the kitchen. Piper was holding herself and rocking, while Leo tried to heal Phoebe. Nothing worked. Paige quickly opened the book onto a random page, and raised her eyes up to the ceiling… "A little help here, please!" The pages started flipping rapidly, and stopped on a page titled _Gamul__. Paige quickly read what was written. __Gamul__ is the demon that possesses the power of invisibility and fire throwing. Although he has these powers, he normally lends his powers to lower demons, who, in return, do his bidding. Gamul prefers to torture witches using a special type of powder that immediately weakens their physical state, and it may have side effects, depending upon the witch it is used against. This rare powder, duamine, is highly poisonous, and if not treated up to twenty-four hours after exposure, then it is fatal. The cure requires a white powder, enimiad, which is also rare, to be sprinkled on the victim, and the following spell is said:_

_The strength that was taken_

_Return it now_

_So mote it be_

_Before the spell is recited, five white candles must be lit, in the shape of a pentagram around the victim. _

Paige was so focused on the book that she didn't realize that Phoebe was unconscious from the excruciating pain of her premonition.

Paige looked up and smiled, "Piper! I figured out how to heal Phoebe," She looked at Phoebe. "Oh no, we have to hurry……we need to get five white candles…and….um….a powder…." She skimmed the book looking for the powder. "Uh…the powder is called…enimiad powder…" Leo looked up. "What?!" He asked. His face was filled with shock, and fear. "You said enimiad, the white powder?" 

"Uh…yeah…Why? Is that a problem?" 

"Yes, just _a little problem …that's almost __impossible to get!" _

Paige sadly looked down at Phoebe. "We can't just let her _die!"_

Piper, who had been very quiet, said, "No…Paige…summon the demon…he will get the powder for us…" Her eyes were filled with anger… "I _will not lose another sister…"_

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Your reviews help me decide what I should put in the next chapter, etc. Next chapter coming out soon!**


	4. Summoning the Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do own a few demons.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews! It makes my day. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and sorry the last chapter was so short.**

**An Unexpected Future**

Paige orbed upstairs to the attic to get the five white candles, and the five crystals for the Summoning Spell. She was about to orb back downstairs, to do the Summoning Spell with Piper, but decided that Piper had been through enough and didn't need anymore to add to the stress. She placed the five crystals on the attic floor, and looked at the Summoning Spell.

_Magic forces black and white,  
reaching out through space and light,  
be he far, or be he near,  
Bring us the demon Gamul here  _

Paige knew she had to rewrite it, but Phoebe was the one who was good at creating spells, not her. She erased '_Gamul' and inserted '__who possesses Gamul's power'. She looked at her finished project, and nodded her head. It wasn't the best, but it would work. She began to recite the spell._

_Magic forces black and white,  
reaching out through space and light,  
be he far, or be he near,  
Bring us the demon who possesses Gamul's power here._

Black smoke filled the inside of the crystal-lined shape. The demon that threw the powder at Phoebe earlier appeared in the center, and the blue force field of the crystals surrounded the demon. "Where the _hell am I?" he angrily spat. _

Paige laughed at the demon. "Don't be angry – all I want to do is torture you until you give me what I want."

The demon snarled, "_You actually think I would do something for you?" The demon took a step forward, but no electrical shock came. The demon laughed, "Your force field is weak; it will not hold me for much longer. And __when I get out, I __will destroy you." He took another step forward, but again, the magical shock did not come._

***

Piper ran her hands through Phoebe's hair, and took Leo's hand. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "My sister can't die, Leo. I already lost one sister…I don't think I can handle it if Phoebe dies." Piper wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. 

"It's going to be OK. We will _fix this… Let me make her more comfortable…I'll orb her to the sofa…OK?" Piper nodded her head. Leo took Phoebe's hand and he orbed her to the sofa. He placed a pillow under her head and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. "You know –" A voice said. Leo looked up and saw Piper in the doorway, holding herself. "- I don't even think she knows that she's on a couch…right…now." Piper fell to her knees, and cried hysterically. Leo crossed the room, and pulled Piper into his arms. "Shhh….She's going to be fine….It's going to be OK…" Piper looked up at him. "How do you know? She might…" Leo took her hand. "No. She won't die…she will fight this. __We will fight this." Piper nodded her head… "OK." _

***

The demon laughed and turned himself invisible.

Paige cussed and backed-up towards the attic door. The demon shimmered in behind her, and stabbed her in the stomach. Paige gasped and released a blood-curdling scream. She put her hands over her stomach, and orbed downstairs.

***

Piper and Leo looked at each other when they heard Paige scream. They quickly ran towards the stairs, but then Piper put her hand on Leo's shoulder. "Did you hear that?" She looked back from the direction they came from and saw blue and white lights. "Paige!" Leo and Piper ran back into the room. Paige dropped to her knees and pulled her hand off of her stomach. Her hand was covered in blood, and she was having trouble breathing. Piper got to Paige first, and gently lowered her to the ground. "It's going to be OK." Paige looked up at Piper's tear-stained face, "I…love…you. Tell…Phoebe….I said…" She closed her eyes.

**Author's Notes: Did you like this chapter? Let me know – _please review. By the way, if Phoebe's premonition doesn't make sense to you, don't worry about it…an explanation will be out in one of the upcoming chapters. If you have any comments, suggestions, or you really don't like this story, let me know so I can make improvements. Thanks!_**


	5. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed, but I do own Naruk and Gamul.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I think I am planning to make them longer… I don't really know yet. Thanks for all the reviews! And I am very sorry to all of you that tried to send me a review, but couldn't because of my settings – (Thank you, TigerX, for informing me about my settings, and your suggestions!)**

**An Unexpected Future**

A few seconds later, Leo got to Paige. "Piper – let go. I need to heal her." Piper let go of Paige, and Leo placed his hands over Paige's stomach. After a few moments of tension, the healing glow finally came. 

Paige's eyes slowly opened. She put her hand to her head, and looked at Piper, who was crying. She was a little confused, but then she remembered what happened. "Oh my gosh! Piper, I am SO sorry." She hurriedly tried to defend herself, "I thought that I would be able to do the Summoning Spell by myself, but the demon got out of the crystal-circle-thing and he turned invisible…and then he…oh……" She frowned. "……….I think………….. I died…" The realization sunk in, and she started shaking; she was in shock. Leo gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. You're fine now; I healed you. It's OK." Paige looked at Piper, and realized now was not the time to have a breakdown, so she bravely put a smile on her face, and forced herself to forget the pain and fear. Piper suddenly grabbed Paige, and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Thanks, Piper…I love you, too. But, um, oxygen- becoming an issue." Piper let go of Paige, and wiped away her tears… "Uh, yeah, sorry." She smiled at Paige. 

Leo cleared his throat. "Umm…girls…I'm not trying to ruin this moment, but you really need to find that powder." The girls looked at Phoebe. Paige nodded her head. "You're right, Leo. Piper, we need to try to summon the demon again, this time, _together." Piper nodded, "Yeah, OK. Paige, will you go get the crystals, and the spell you used to summon him here? I will make a potion so that the force field is __a lot stronger." Paige slowly stood up, "Yeah, that's __definitely a good idea." She looked one more time at Piper and smiled reassuringly. She then orbed to the attic to retrieve her crystals, and her spell. Piper went to the Book of Shadows, and found a spell to magnify the crystal force field. _

***

Naruk paced back in forth in front of Gamul. "They _know. They know who I am, and where I got my powers – it was in their Summoning Spell."_

"What?!" Gamul shrieked. They summoned you? How could you have been so careless?"

Before Naruk had a chance to explain, Gamul waved his hand, and Naruk disappeared; only scorch marks remained. 

"_I will destroy the Charmed Ones – too many have failed me! Do you hear me, __precious Charmed Ones? I __will destroy you!" _

***

When Paige reached the attic, she crossed the room, picked up the five crystals and the spell. As she was about to orb back downstairs, her gaze fell to the attic floor. She saw the bloody knife still lying on the floor. She numbly stared at the knife for a few minutes, and noticed that she was shaking. She remembered the pain and fear, and it all came rushing back to her. Her silent tears dripped down her face as she dropped the five crystals and summoning spell on the attic floor. She sank to her knees, and crying quietly, let out all the fear and pain that was bottled up inside. 

***

Leo was downstairs helping Piper with the potion. "Piper, what else do you need in the potion?" Piper looked at the ingredients. "I have everything except for –" She skimmed the list, "- mint." Leo nodded and looked through the cupboard for mint. He found it in the very back of the cabinet. He turned around and walked towards Piper. He held it out for her to take, and then he cringed. He felt emotional pain from one of his charges – a little at first, and then it was like a tidal wave. He sank to his knees and tears were running down his cheeks. "Leo?!" Piper tried as best she could to get down to his level, but her pregnancy was getting in the way. "Leo, what's wrong?" Leo was crying, and said, almost in despair, "I can _feel her pain, Piper. She's so… scared… It… ………..hurts." "Paige!" Piper disappeared in blue-white lights, as Leo gasped. _

**Author's Notes: Sorry again to all of you that could not send me a review. My settings are changed, so please feel free to comment, question, or praise my story. (I like praise the best, but…J) Next chapter coming out soon! **


	6. Paige

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes: **I am _really_ sorry that I haven't written a new chapter in forever, but I have had terrible writer's block! Did I mention I was sorry? Anyways, _please_ review! Your reviews help me a lot in deciding what I should do for the next chapter, and they also just make me happy – please review! Enjoy!

**An Unexpected Future**

Piper looked around the attic, and realized that she had orbed unknowingly to Paige. "What the hell?" She then noticed Paige on the floor, crying uncontrollably. Her head was in her hands, and she was holding her stomach. "Paige!" She rushed over to Paige, and pulled her up. "Paige! Look at me!" Piper moved Paige's hands away from her face, and gave her sister a hug. "I'm right here….I am right here…." She held Paige for a minute or two, and then took her by the hand. "C'mon….Let's get out of here." Piper and Paige went into Paige's room and sat on the bed. Paige cried a little bit more, and Piper soothed her. "Shhh….It's OK. You're safe. Shhh…." She rubbed Paige's back, "Hey. You know what?" She smiled. "Every time you feel alone or sad or hurt, I'm here. And you also don't have to tell me; Leo felt what you were feeling. So you can't hide from me!" Paige knew that Piper was teasing, but she still felt so scared, "I don't know what happened. I saw the….the….knife, and…….I felt the….pain….all over again…I didn't think it could hurt that much. It was horrible. I wanted to tell you, but….I …well, you have enough to deal with." Paige looked at Piper, and saw the tears in her eyes. "Paige, I'm always here for you…don't be afraid to tell me anything, and I mean it…" Paige smiled. "OK." "You promise to tell me everything?" "I promise." Piper smiled too, "Great. Let's go see how my empathic husband is doing…" They went downstairs to the kitchen and found Leo still on the floor. He pointed to Paige, and turned his head to Piper. "She…still…is hurting….and I….can't…turn it….off." Piper ran over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to concentrate. OK? Take deep breaths and concentrate…" She looked over at Paige, not knowing what to do. Paige pointed her finger up, and Piper nodded at her. Paige orbed to the gates of heaven, itself. "Oh, shit." She really wanted to get in, but the gates were holding her outside. "Excuse me!" She called. "I really need to talk to somebody…Our whitelighter is in trouble! Will somebody please help me?" A whitelighter in a white cloak looked at her, but said nothing. "Hey! You! Go get somebody that can help Leo…Please hurry…." The white cloaked person didn't move. "AHHHH! PRUE! GRAMS! Please! Oh cut me a break once in a while. C'mon!" Seeing that nobody was going to help her, she orbed to the attic, and set a few candles in a circle and recited a spell:

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirits from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

Orb lights appeared in the circle of candles, and the person stepped out of the candles, and was not a ghost, but flesh. The stranger smiled, and Paige recognized the face… "Prue!" Paige gasped. "Yes." Prue held out her arms, and Paige hesitated a little before she walked into Prue's arms. "I have been watching you. You have learned quite a few lessons, but you have also pulled this family back together, and I thank you for it." Paige nodded her head, and they pulled apart. "Phoebe…she's…I ….think she's dying. I'm not really sure." Prue nodded her head. "Yes, but I think we will be able to save her in enough time." And then she looked at Paige in the eyes, "But first, we need to take care of you. You're pain is literally too much for Leo to handle right now. We need to talk about it; let me help you." Paige nodded her head. "Alright then. C'mon. Let's go downstairs." They were going out the attic door, when Paige started shaking again. Prue almost slapped herself. 'Oh, no!' she thought. 'Not again.' She squeezed Paige's hand reassuringly. Prue grabbed the knife and put it in a nearby box, so that Paige couldn't see it. "You are OK. The demon is gone. It's OK. Your wound is healed. Even if Leo couldn't heal you, I would. It's OK. C'mon. You can do it. Let it all go. Let the pain go." Paige, who thought she was out of tears, slumped to the floor in a fit of despair. Prue rubbed her back. "Let it all go. I am right here, and I'm not leaving." Paige cried for another 15 minutes on the floor, and then she slowly stood up with Prue's help. Prue orbed Paige downstairs to the kitchen and saw Leo lying on the floor. He slowly sat up, and put his hand to his head. "Ow. Headache." Piper wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. Piper stood up awkwardly, and helped her husband up. He looked at Paige, and hugged her. "Feeling better?" She smiled, "Yeah." For the first time Piper finally noticed who accompanied Paige. "Pr - ?" She mouthed the rest of the word, and threw her arms around her big sister. Tears were streaming down her face. "How did you get here?" Prue pointed to Paige. "She has a bad temper when she's pissed." Prue laughed, and so did Piper and Paige. Leo just looked extremely confused. "Yeah. She didn't know what to do for Leo, so she orbed to get some help from the elders." She whispered under her breath, "But, of course, they didn't do jack shit." She raised her voice a little so that everyone could hear her. "So, they felt guilty, and let me come down here and help." Prue looked at her feet. "And…um….that's not the only thing that they sent me down here to help with. You have other problems, too." Piper started to cry. "I don't know where we are going to get that powder. While Leo was on the floor, I called all the stores I could think of that would have that powder…but…. it just wasn't there…" Paige smiled. "I have an idea….can I call it?" Piper looked like she was going to kick herself. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Paige smiled, and concentrated on what she thought the white powder should look like. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. "Powder!" Nothing appeared. "Let me try again." Paige closed her eyes again, and imagined the powder. "POWDER!" There were orbing lights as a white powder piled into her hands. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Let's go save Phoebe!"

**Author's Notes:** Did you like it? Please review! If you have any comments, questions, or complaints then I would love to hear it! (Yes, even complaints.) Please review! Thank you!


	7. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not owned Charmed****

**Author's Notes:** Please review! If you read this story, and you want me to keep writing it, please review! I need to know if my stories stink and if I should stop writing them, or if my stories are good and if I should continue writing them. Please, please review! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

**An Unexpected Future**

Gamul shimmered in. He shook his finger at them. "Not so fast. I worked hard to get Phoebe where she is…" He formed a fire ball in one hand, and took something out of his pocket with the other hand.

He quickly threw a handful of powder at Paige, who had been walking towards Piper. She fainted and slid to the floor. The demon laughed.

Piper saw Paige faint to the floor, and accidentally said aloud, "O.K., _now_ I'm _pissed off!"_

Piper tried to turn towards the demon and freeze him, but her pregnancy was getting in the way. "What the hell?" She angrily screamed. Prue flung Gamul into the wall with her eyes. "Piper!" Leo held out his hand to help Piper up. She took it and he pulled her up. 

  
Gamul slowly got up, and brushed himself off, like it was no big deal. He laughed at Prue, and threw a fire ball at her. She dodged it, and it flew into the wall where she was once standing. The demon frowned, "Oh, this is no fun at all." He smiled wickedly, and put up his finger, "I have a brilliant idea." Gamul shimmered out of the kitchen, and came back with Phoebe in his arms. He looked down her, "She'll do." He threw her in the air, and formed a fire ball. Leo orbed to the spot right under Phoebe, and caught her. He laid her down behind the three of them. The demon frowned, "You really aren't any fun at all; I really wanted to kill her. But you three will do." He threw the fireball that was in his hand at Leo. Leo slammed into the back wall, and was knocked unconscious. Prue waved her arm at the demon, and again it hit the back wall. This time it was pissed, "Aww…C'mon now. I was just starting to have fun. You're not playing nice…" He threw a handful of powder at Prue, but Piper froze it. "Well, at least I could do that." The demon growled with rage, and then turned invisible.

Piper groaned. "Where the hell did he go?" Prue backed up against her sister. "Just keep a watchful eye on your half of the room, and I will do the same for my half." "OK." Leo slowly opened his eyes and realized what the demon did. He saw a few colors swell a little, and realized that the demon was almost by Phoebe. 

Leo saw that Phoebe was helpless, and then orbed in front of her as a shield. He was hoping that Piper would blow the demon up before he could become a big threat to Leo. 

The demon then appeared right beside Phoebe. "You stupid whitelighter…_you_ cannot protect her. I will kill her, and there is _nothing that you can do about it." The demon laughed, and then snarled, "Get out of my way!" Leo refused to move, "Piper!" Piper noticed what Leo was trying to tell her, and gestured her hands to blow Gamul up. Nothing happened. She tried again, but nothing happened. Prue looked at Piper, "Aren't you going to blow him up?" "What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? Sign language?" "Oh. Sorry." Prue moved her hand at the demon again, but he shimmered out before any real harm could be done. He shimmered back in again right behind Leo. Gamul punched Leo in the back. "Hi, again!" Leo fell to his knees, and tried to suck in air.  _

Paige woke up and watched helplessly as the demon played a shimmer game with the others.

Piper knew that she couldn't blow up the demon, and then tried to freeze the demon, but before she could bring her hands up to do so, he shimmered away from Phoebe and right behind Piper. He grabbed the back of her neck with his fingertips and started to choke her. Piper gasped for air, and then Prue orbed behind the demon, and tried to get him off of Piper. The demon growled, "Go away!" He threw a fireball at Prue, and she slammed into the cupboards. Glass shattered, and Prue fell to the ground, unable to move. Piper clawed at the demon's hands with her nails and looked at Paige with fear in her eyes. "I…..can't…….." Piper managed to say before the lack of oxygen caused her to pass out.

After the demon was satisfied with the unconscious Piper, he walked slowly to Phoebe. "Ya know, I kinda feel a little guilty…I should probably at least sing your baby a lullaby before I kill it…" He wickedly laughed. "And you…, of course." Phoebe, still in her premonition-state, heard what was going on, and knew that he might just kill Piper. She barely opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the demon. She realized that the demon was talking to her, and knew immediately that her premonition was definitely of herself. The demon started to hum the lullaby. "La-La-La, La-La-La, Go to sleep little baby…" He was grinning and Phoebe wanted to throw up. He finally reached Phoebe and kicked her roughly. Phoebe cried out but could not do anything to protect herself; she was too weak. He kicked her again, and Phoebe again cried out. As he was going in for another kick, Phoebe heard Paige's weak voice close by, and then the pain overtook her. She passed out again.

***

Paige watched in horror as the demon kicked Phoebe. She weakly stood up and called, "Knife!"

The demon laughed cruelly…"I don't like you, witches, and I am going to kill you all before–"

"Well, I don't like you," said Paige and then orbed a knife into his stomach. 

He screamed in pain and then threw fire at Paige. She dodged it and fell to her knees, her strength gone. The demon shimmered away from the manor, unable to withstand that much pain. She then called for Leo, who was unconscious on the floor. "Leo!...Oh, no. Piper! Phoebe! Oh, no. Somebody wake up! Prue! C'mon! Leo! Leo! Piper's in trouble! Wake up!" She crawled over to Leo; she didn't know if Prue could heal people. She gently shook him. His eyes flickered open, and he slowly sat up. He noticed the fear in her eyes, and tried as quickly as possible to stand up. He helped Paige up, but she couldn't support herself. Her knees buckled, and Leo caught her.

"Paige. What's wrong?" 

Paige shook her head. "The demon threw powder stuff on me, and it's like I don't have any strength." He gently lowered her to the floor, and then walked across the room to heal Piper, who's lips were starting to turn blue. 

**Author's Notes**: Did you like this chapter? Please let me know! Please review if you have read this story. If you hate it, I want to know! So, tell me what you honestly think! Thank you!


	8. Prue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reviewing and reading guys! Please, if you do read this story, just let me know with a little review! Thanks! Also, if any of you wrote a story, I would love to read it. So in your review, just tell me what your story is called, and I will definitely read and review your story! (I will also put it in my author's notes at the top of my chapters!) Thanks! Oh, and by the way, I highly recommend "_The Other Side of Heaven_". It is a Charmed fanfic by IceAngel8. It is a really great story! Thanks for all your reviews! 

**An Unexpected Future**

Leo laid his hands over Piper, and she began to breathe again. Leo sighed in relief.

Piper's eyes flickered open. She looked into her husband's relief-stricken face and smiled, "Happy to see me?" And then she looked around the kitchen, remembering everything that had happened a few minutes before. "Oh, no…Phoebe…Paige…" She groaned when she saw Prue. Prue was lying face down with glass surrounding her. "Leo, you need to heal Prue, too." She stood up, and went to Prue. She gently touched Prue's forehead with her hand, "Sweetie, c'mon. Wake up for me." Prue blinked several times, and slowly stood up, "Ow…" Piper helped Prue up. "Let Leo heal you." Prue took a step back. "Uh…actually, I …am good." Piper knew something was wrong by the look on Prue's face; Prue was never any good at lying. "C'mon. What is it?" Prue just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." Prue took a step forward, and immediately fell to the floor. Piper reached her hand forward, but Prue held her hand up in protest, "No. I'm OK. I just slipped." Prue stood up again, and tried to shrug off the pain in her ankle. She took another step forward to make it seem like she was OK, but she cried out in pain and fell to the floor once again. Piper reached down to help Prue up, but Prue put her hand up again in protest, "No!" Piper put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Prue gave Leo a glance, and nodded towards the hallway. She looked back at Piper, "The elders are calling. I will be right back." She orbed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where her sisters wouldn't hear her talking. Leo looked up and pointed, "Something must really be up, because they are calling me, too." He walked over to Piper, and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he orbed out of the kitchen, and met Prue in the hallway. Leo looked at Prue straight in the eyes; he could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to push her. She sat down on the ground, and started crying. "Someone is going to…die….because of me." Leo looked really confused, and noticed that Prue was holding her ankle. Leo bent down to heal her with a confused look on his face, "Why do you say – " He looked up in shock. "You are becoming human? I didn't think that was possible!" Prue shook her head, "You don't understand. The elders – they sent me here – but they said I was a replacement….a replacement for whom?" Leo dropped his jaw. "What does that mean…that the elders saw the future, and don't know how to change it?" Prue shook her head with a sad look on her face, "I don't know. All I know is that they told me I was a replacement, and I don't know what that means." 

***

When Leo and Prue orbed out, Piper knew something was wrong. It was something that Prue knew about, but wasn't telling her. Paige shakily stood up, and supported herself gripping the back of a chair, "We better have enough powder, because I really don't like being weak." Piper looked in Paige's direction, and slightly smiled, "Well, at least nothing bad has happened to your powers." Paige looked at Piper teasingly with a fake glare, "You shouldn't have said that. Now something bad is going to happen." As soon as the words left Paige's mouth, items in the kitchen started to shake behind Piper. Paige's eyes widened, "Oh, shit!" Piper noticed that Paige wasn't looking at her, but behind her. She turned around, and noticed the plates shaking on the walls. Piper groaned, "What now?" A hanging plate, used for decorating, flew off the wall, and Piper ducked as it barely missed her head. The plate flung itself in Paige's direction, and almost hit Paige as well. "We got to get out of here!" Paige screamed.

***

Leo and Prue looked up when they heard shattering and screaming in the kitchen. Leo looked at Prue, and together they ran into the kitchen. Prue ducked as a pan almost crashed into her. Prue looked at Piper and Paige who were crawling to the doorway of the kitchen, and then noticed Phoebe in the corner of the kitchen, not moving, '_Oh…this is not going to be fun._' Prue orbed to Phoebe, and yelled over her shoulder at Leo, "Get Piper out of here! I'll get Paige!" Leo nodded his head and orbed to Piper, who was trying her best to crawl to the door. Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand just as a glass bowl flung itself from the cabinet. It smacked Prue in the head, and she let go of Phoebe's hand and fell backwards on her back, "Damn it!" Prue reached for Phoebe's hand, and quickly orbed her to the front door. She then picked her up, and carried her outside, and laid her down on the grass. "Damn! Paige!" She went back inside and orbed to Paige. Her head was bleeding badly, and her vision was getting blurry. She took Paige's hand and a random object slammed into Paige, "Oww - " Prue orbed her to the front door, and carried her outside and put her down by Phoebe. Prue looked at Paige who was bleeding just as much as she was, "Why didn't you orb out of the kitchen?" Paige sat up, and began to respond, and then Prue looked around her, "Where are Piper and Leo?" Paige shook her head, "I don't know. I saw them orb away, but I don't know where they went. But they will come find us soon." Prue looked at her, "Can you sense them?" Paige shook her head, "No…That powder did something to my powers, like they messed with Phoebe's powers." She looked sadly over at Phoebe, "We need to do that spell before one more person falls – we are too vulnerable." Prue looked at Paige, "So…why couldn't you orb?"

***

Leo orbed Piper upstairs to the attic, where he assumed would be the safest place. Piper was breathing shallowly and sharply. It was almost as if Piper was hyperventilating. He laid her on the floor, and started to heal all her cuts and bruises, "Piper, don't worry. Phoebe and Paige are both out; they aren't panicking anymore." Piper took Leo's hand, "That's not…what….I'm worried about." She put Leo's hand on her stomach, "I'm worried about….the baby…" Leo snapped his head up to look at Piper, "You're in labor, aren't you?" Piper nodded her head. Leo's eyes widened, "You have been in labor for a while now. Why didn't you tell me?" Piper gripped Leo's hand, and between clenched teeth said, "I didn't want to worry anybody further. I felt the contractions during the fight with the demon, well, after you healed me actually." Leo nodded his head, "I felt something too, when I healed you, but I didn't want to say anything. I wasn't sure if I was right or not." Piper screamed in pain. "OK. Great. Now that we've established that…" She clenched her teeth, "Leo…the baby's coming….now!" 

*** 

Paige sat up, and continued talking, "I tried orbing….and it just wasn't working….and I couldn't - " Prue touched her head, and looked at the blood on her hand. She was feeling light-headed. She quickly bent down, and started to heal Paige, "Leo!....Leo!....We need you now, Leo!" Prue closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "Paige…you need to listen to me." Prue opened her eyes, and stood up after healing Paige. She put her hand to her forehead to stop the bleeding, and Paige stopped talking. "When Leo finally comes and finds us, you need to tell him that I lost a lot of blood, and I know that you don't understand, but he will – so make sure you tell him." Paige nodded her head and noticed Prue was swaying a little. Paige patted the spot beside her, "You should sit down, because if you hit your head, I don't think I can heal you." Prue groaned, "He needs to come soon…." Prue started to sit by Paige, and then she passed out from the loss of blood.   

**Author's Notes: **Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you think it was awful? I would love to hear all comments, questions, or praises – just review! And don't forget to tell me the stories that you have written! I would love to read them, and I will also mention them in my 'author's notes' section at the top. Thanks again, and remember to review! (Sorry about the typos in the last chapter!)


	9. Saving Phoebe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review and tell me what stories you wrote! Thanks!

**An Unexpected Future**

"Prue…" Paige gently shook her, "Oh dammit." She looked up towards the sky, "Leo! Where the hell are you? Leo!" She stroked Prue's hair, and again raised her eyes to the sky, "I can't do this by myself. Please, help me! I could really use a power boost right about now!" She groaned… nobody was going to listen to her, "If you are listening right now, your precious Charmed Ones are not going to be here in the next hour, because you are too damned - " She stopped talking, and put her hand to her head, "Whoa….dizzy." The dizziness only lasted a minute or two, and then she knew what it was from. She quickly put her hands over Prue, and to her relief, her hands started glowing, "Thank you!" Prue woke up, and her normal rosy-color returned to her cheeks. Prue looked a little stunned, and looked up at Paige, who was leaning over her. "Where's Leo?" Paige cleared her throat… "Uh…yeah…well, he's not here." Prue looked worried, and then smiled, "You healed me?" Paige nodded her head, and pointed towards the sky, "I got a power boost." Prue nodded her head, "Great. Thanks. We need to find Leo, now…so…can you maybe try to sense him?" Paige closed her eyes in concentration, "He's in…the attic…with….Piper!" Prue nodded her head, "That makes sense." Paige stood up very weakly, "Oh no. When I healed you, I think that used up most of the strength I had left." Prue stood up, and put Paige's arm over her shoulder, "C'mon. Let's get inside, and then I'll – " Paige shook her head, "We can't go back inside. All of the items in the house will go flying at me." Prue looked around her. There were no small objects outside, so she had assumed Paige's powers were OK, since nothing flew at them. She nodded her head at Paige, "OK. What do you suggest?" Paige looked at Prue for a moment, and said, "Leave us outside. Go up to the attic, and put small objects outside the door and then shut it. I think I can manage to orb myself upstairs, and you can orb Phoebe. Deal?" Prue nodded her head, and gently lowered Paige to the ground, "Do you think you have enough strength to orb yourself outside just in case the door can't hold the items back?" Paige cocked her head to one side and thought about it, "Yeah…I guess so. But hurry up and clear the attic." Prue started to orb out, and then Paige called, "Don't forget to bring the BOS upstairs with you!" 

***

Prue orbed to the kitchen, and saw the Book of Shadows lying on the floor, 'Great – Our family heritage lying on the floor. NICE!' She walked through the debris and grabbed the book. She orbed to the attic, and heard a shriek from Piper. She was lying on the floor, and Leo was bent over her, trying to persuade her to let him go help Paige, since she was calling him. Piper glared at him, and said through clenched teeth, "If you say that one more time…" Piper screamed in pain as she felt another contraction, "Besides she's with Prue…." Prue laughed from the doorway, "Actually she's not with me…." She looked at Leo, "She healed me, so everything's good, unless she just called you." Leo nodded his head, "Will you take care of her until I get back? Paige keeps calling me, and I don't know what's wrong." He kissed Piper on the forehead, and orbed out. Piper screamed again as another contraction hit. Prue rushed around the attic, and threw objects into a box, and placed them outside the attic door, while Piper screamed in pain. "Piper…I'm coming. I just need to get the small objects out of the room; Paige is going to orb up here soon." Piper nodded her head, "OK. But hurry!" Prue finally finished, and ran over to Piper and sat down beside her. Prue took her hand, and stroked her hair, "Hey, honey." Piper looked at Prue, "Oh Prue. This baby is going to kill me…Get it out!" Prue smiled, and said, "I wish I could…honey, but this is the joy of becoming a mother." Piper glared at Prue, "You are not funny!" Piper felt another contraction, and screamed in pain, "Where the hell is Leo?" 

***

Leo orbed to find Paige leaning over Phoebe, who was lying on the grass. Leo looked around, "What are you guys doing out here?" Paige motioned for Leo to come to her, "Don't worry about that. Phoebe is dying, and we need to heal her together. I don't think we have enough time to get that powder stuff. Give me your hand!" Leo rushed over to her, and took her hand. They each put their free hand over Phoebe, but nothing happened. Paige burst into tears, "This can't be happening…." She weakly stood up, and looked at Leo, "Orb her to the attic, now!" Paige disappeared and orbed into the kitchen. Things started flying around again, and this time, they hit Paige. She looked for the powder, and grabbed as much as she could, and then orbed to the attic to find Piper screaming, and Phoebe turning blue. Paige was bleeding badly, but ignored the pain. She searched the attic floor, looking for the candles that she had dropped earlier. She found them in a corner, and looked at the candles for a few seconds, ready to orb away if they started shaking. Nothing happened. She quickly put the candles in a pentagram-shape around Phoebe, and threw the white powder on her. She went over to Piper, "I know it hurts, but you have to give me your hand and recite a spell with us." Piper nodded, and took Paige's hand. Paige grabbed Prue's, "Follow my lead guys." **__**

_The strength that was taken_

_Return it now_

_So mote it be_

She recited the spell, and the girls did the same. Flashing lights surrounded Phoebe, and a thick black cloud emerged from her. It circled Phoebe a few times, and dissipated into the air. 

Paige fell to the floor, from exhaustion, and orbed to Glen. She knew she was dying, and had to see him one last time. 

Phoebe slowly woke up, and looked into Prue's face, "What happened?" Phoebe shook her head a few times, "Umm…yeah…seeing Prue…that can't be good….am I hallucinating?" Prue shook her head and smiled, "No. I am really here." She teasingly smacked her, "Why is it bad seeing me?" Phoebe stared at Prue in shock, and started crying, "Prue!?" She was shaking, and Prue hugged Phoebe, "What's wrong?" Phoebe cried, and smiled, "Nothing… you're here. That's all that matters." Phoebe shakily stood up, and looked over Prue's shoulder, "Umm….Is Piper having her baby?" Prue nodded her head, "Oops. Yeah, let's go help." She took Phoebe's hand, and walked towards Piper. Piper clenched her teeth, "Did anybody notice that Paige orbed somewhere?" 

**Author's Notes: **Please review! Did you like this chapter? Did you think it was awful? I would like to hear all comments, questions, etc. So, please review! Don't forget to mention what stories you wrote in your reviews! Thanks!


	10. The Power of Four?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I highly recommend _Starting Over, _Believe in Me,_ and _Trust _by Starring Piper. These three stories are really great, and you should definitely read them. I also highly recommend _Nirvana, _and__ The Power of One by A. Windsor. (If you have problems with homosexuality, do not read __The Power of One.) Please check out these stories, and remember to review! Thanks!_

**An Unexpected Future**

Leo looked around the room, and noticed that Paige was not there. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on finding her. He looked up, startled, "She's in an apartment about an hour away from here, and…" Leo looked at the ground, "She's dying." Prue and Phoebe looked up, "What!?" Piper screamed from the pain, "We've got two whitelighters in here….." She took a deep breath, "Obviously someone needs to go get her! Go!" Prue orbed out, and found herself in a small apartment. She looked around her, "Oh no." Glen was sitting on the floor crying, and holding Paige. He backed up when he saw Prue. He pointed an accusing finger at her, "Who the hell are you? Why did you do this to her?" Prue shook her head, "I didn't. But I know who can heal her. We need to get her back to the manor." She walked over to Glen, and put her hand on his arm, "My sisters and I can heal her." He nodded his head, and sadly said, "You're too late. She stopped breathing about a minute or two ago." Prue took a shaky breath, "Move away from her – I can heal her…a little anyways." Glen took a few steps back. Prue bent down over Paige, and placed her hands over her. The healing blue light flowed from her hands, and Paige gasped, and started breathing again. Prue looked around the room as random objects began shaking, "We have to get out of here, Paige, and you know why, so…" Glen reached down to touch Paige, and she took his hand, "I love you. I just thought I'd tell you that before….I….slipped away…" Paige smiled, and looked at Prue, "I'm dying Prue. You can take my place now." Prue looked at her sister with shocked eyes, "No. We are going to be the power of four. C'mon." She looked at Glen, "Will you come too? She needs your support." Glen nodded his head, and lifted Paige up. Prue looked over Glen's shoulder as a bowl dangerously shook, threatening to hit him. Prue hurriedly grabbed Glen's free hand, and orbed them to the attic.

***

Piper cried out in pain and clutched Leo's hand tighter, "Where are they? I want them to be here…" Leo gently stroked the side of Piper's face, "They'll be here. Don't worry." Just then Prue orbed in with Glen, who was holding Paige in his arms. Piper smiled at Prue, and then screamed in shock, "The baby's coming." Prue shook her head, "Oh no. We need to heal Paige first, or else she will die." Piper sighed in frustration and mumbled under her breath, "I can't have a normal life, can't have a normal husband, can't have a normal wedding, can't have a baby normally." She looked at Prue, and then nodded her head and said through gritted teeth, "Hurry up. This baby is coming!" She screamed again, and Prue pointed to the five candles, "Glen put Paige inside that pentagram shape! I'll get the powder!" She looked around the floor for some, but couldn't see any, "Oh no." Glen looked up at Prue, "What are you trying to find?" Prue looked at Glen with a sorrowful look, "A white powder…there should be some here…I don't understand." Glen looked back at Paige, and shook her a little, "Paige, you are going to die unless you get that powder that Prue is talking about. I know that you can call for things." Paige shook her head, "…Don't …have enough…strength." Glen nodded his head, "Yes, you do. You are the most powerful and strongest person I know. Paige, I love you. I will always love you. I want to be with you, Paige. You can't die on me now." Paige closed her eyes, and a look of concentration spread across her face, "POWDER!" A white powder poured into her hands, and then her hand dropped to the attic floor. Prue looked Phoebe and Piper, "OK. Now would be a really great time to start!" Prue grabbed the powder out of Paige's hand and threw it on her. She then held Phoebe's hand, which held Piper's hand. Then they all began to recite the spell that revived Phoebe. Piper recited the spell between her screams of pain.

_The strength that was taken_

_Return it now_

_So mote it be_

After the original Charmed Ones finished reciting the spell, a black cloud emerged from Paige, and began circling her as it had Phoebe. It finally dissipated into the air, and Paige's eyelids fluttered open, "Wow…Can we say 'ouch'?" Everyone laughed, except for Piper, who screamed. Leo shouted, "I can see the baby's head!" Piper screamed again. Phoebe, who was coaching Piper through labor, yelled out, "OK, one more push. C'mon! Piper, you can do it." Piper screamed, and the baby's cries could be heard throughout the attic. Leo happily cut the umbilical cord, "It's a girl!" Everyone clapped and cheered, and Glen helped Paige up to her feet. Paige clung to Glen for a moment, and smiled up at him, "I love you." Glen looked down at Paige, and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back." He walked over to Prue, and whispered something to her. Prue giggled, and then orbed Glen to his apartment. He went into his room, and got out a small box. He stuffed it in his pocket, and then went back to Prue. She laughed, "I can't believe you are doing this now." Glen sheepishly smiled at her, "Yeah…well…" She laughed and took his hand, "C'mon." Prue and Glen orbed to the attic, and saw Piper holding her daughter. Glen walked over to Paige, and took her hand, "I love you, and I will always love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He bent down on one knee still holding Paige's hand. Paige smiled, and started to cry. Glen smiled, "Paige Mathews-Halliwell, will you marry me?" Paige smiled, and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face, "Yes, I will." Glen slipped the expensive diamond ring onto Paige's finger, and then rose to his feet. They kissed, and then Prue ran over to them, and gave them a hug, followed by Phoebe. Piper waved her hand, "What about me? I want a hug too." And then she looked down at herself, "Actually I will give you a hug after I take a shower…." Paige and Glen laughed as Paige walked over to Piper and gave her a big hug. "You are one of the best sisters in the world." Piper smiled, and then looked around the room, and then looked at her sisters, all three of them, "So, is this the Power of Four?" Prue gave a little laugh, "Maybe." She looked around the room at all the smiling faces. What they didn't know was a sister was going to die, and soon….

**Author's Notes: **I know….I know…Sorry about the cliffhanger. Should I write more? I am undecided whether or not I should continue the Power of Four, or what…I will decide later. Did you like it? Please review. I will write more if I get more than 5 reviews. I don't know if I should continue it or not. So, if you want it continued or have any suggestions, then please review! Thanks! 


	11. Hey readers!

**Hey readers! Sorry this is not an update or anything, but just in case you didn't know, the sequel to An Unexpected Future has been out for quite some time now! And, by the way, it is not rushed… like An Unexpected Future was… I have high expectations for this story. Hope you continue to read! Thanks! Also, if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, feel free to e-mail me at Ayms2005@bellsouth.net **

**            Thanks! Read, and enjoy!**

**~CFan2005**


End file.
